Battling Perdition
by Dreamscapes Symphonic
Summary: AU from mid-season 3. Sam saves Dean from his crossroads deal. There are no seals, no war between Heaven and Hell, and no apocalypse. There is a traumatized man called Jimmy Novak. But he only answers to "Castiel" and insists he's an angel of the Lord.
1. Chapter 1

Battling Perdition

Chapter 1

The atmosphere inside the Impala was tense, just as it had been for the past week. Dean drove, eyes focused straight ahead and hands clenched on the steering wheel. Sam stared out the window, occasionally opening his mouth to speak and always thinking better of it.

"Dean-" he started finally.

Dean held out a hand, eyes never leaving the road. "Save it," he said. "Just don't."

Sam sighed and returned to staring at the empty, blue sky. A week ago he'd gotten Dean out of his crossroads deal. By some miracle loophole, ownership of the soul had yet to be transferred onto Lilith. A single bullet from the Colt through a demon's forehead and Dean had been free. Sam was ecstatic, still was if he was honest with himself. But Dean had been furious. He'd lashed out at Sam that night, yelling about how Sam could have died, how Dean had done this to protect Sam and now Sam had gone and screwed it all up. But Sam had stood firm and refused to apologize. How could he when he knew the clock was no longer ticking for Dean? That his brother wasn't going to face eternal damnation in a matter of months? But Dean had refused to see it that way and since then, every conversation between the brothers had been short and awkward.

The silence carried on for another hour before Dean spoke. "Getting a little concerned about Bobby," he said. "Said he'd call about an hour ago."

Sam frowned, then glanced at his own phone to check for missed calls. Nothing. "He probably just got busy or something. Lost track of time. We'll be there soon anyway."

"Mmmm."

Bobby still hadn't contacted them by the time they reached Sioux Falls about forty-five minutes later. Sam tried to call as they drove through town and finally he picked up.

"Bobby, what the hell's going on?" Sam demanded before Bobby could get a word in beyond "hello."

"Sorry," Bobby didn't sound all that sorry, just grumpy. "Been dealing with a few...well, you'll see when you get here."

"You okay?"

"Yeah, yeah. It's fine. It's just, no, yeah."

"Well, that clears things up."

"Shut it, boy. Everything's fine. Just got some stuff that needs dealing with."

"Right. See you in ten."

Sam hung up and Dean looked at him for the first time in hours. "Well?"

"He's fine. Apparently got something going on, but nothing important enough to explain."

Dean sighed. "Well,hopefully it won't get in the way. We need to figure out this Lilith bitch's game and fast. She's gonna be pissed. It's personal now."

_No thanks to you_, was the unspoken ending to that sentence. Sam clenched his jaw, refusing to rise to the bait. Screw what Dean thought, he'd come around someday. Sam had saved his life. Hell, he'd literally saved his soul. They were both alive and in some semblance of health and that was all that mattered.

–

There was a man sitting on the roof of a battered '87 Honda when they pulled up.

Though maybe perched was more accurate, Dean realized as he stopped the car. The man sat stiffly, as though guarding Bobby's house. His eyes never left Dean as he and Sam stepped out of the car.

Dean frowned. "Who the fuck are you?"

"Castiel."

Bobby hurried over as Dean repeated, "Castiel?"

The man nodded and gracefully slid off the roof. His trenchcoat billowed slightly as he landed.

"I am an angel of the Lord."

"Oh, Christ," Bobby muttered. Dean turned to him, but before he could say anything Bobby grabbed him and Sam each by an arm and dragged them into the house.

–

"So..." Dean started as Bobby closed the door behind them. "Care to explain what the hell that was all about?"

"Remember that hunt up in Illinois I told you boys about last week?"

"Yeah. Demons, right?"

"That's the one. Well, the demons wound up holing up in this house out in Pontiac. Little suburban house, nothing too special. And the family who owned it, turned out they were off visiting his grandmother for a week. So, you know, demons get in, make themselves at home. Family gets home a few days later. Mom, Dad, and twelve year old daughter. They don't notice anything's wrong, go to bed. Demons return. Ambush the family, tie them up in the living room. Kill the mother and daughter before the hunters were able to stop them."

Sam grimaced. "That's horrible."

"Yeah, but what does that have to do with Feathers out there?" Dean asked.

"That's Dad, apparently." Bobby said. "He followed Greg back to South Dakota. Greg decides to come to me for help and then takes off, leaving him stranded." He shuffled slightly. "And it's not like I could just throw the guy out."

"But why the angel thing?"

"The whole thing messed him up, that's for damn sure. He's seven shades of crazy now."

"And you tested him?" Dean said, "Made sure the demons were gone."

"Boy, do I look like a fool to you?" Bobby asked, glaring at Dean. "Obviously. There's nothing remotely supernatural about him. Keeps jabbering on about the apocalypse. I checked with all of my contacts, not a single omen anywhere. It's a tragedy, but it's an Earthly one."

Sam gazed out the window where the man was visible, still in his perch. "Poor guy." he muttered, "Do we know his real name?"

"Jimmy Novak. But good luck getting him to answer to it."

"So, what, we just play along with the angel story?" Dean asked.

Bobby shrugged. "I've tried to get him back in touch with reality, but honestly, in his situation would you want to?"

Dean had no answer to that. He just stepped over to the window and looked out at Jimmy, still unmoving, guarding against things it was far too late to stop.


	2. Chapter 2

Battling Perdition (2/3)

"Got a few more books on demonology," Bobby said the next morning. "Thought maybe we could get a jump on this Lilith."

"Sounds good," Sam said.

Dean grunted around a forkful of scrambled eggs.

Two hours later, they were seven hundred pages deep with no new information. "I don't know, Bobby," Sam said, closing his book. "Maybe she's just doing it for kicks. I mean, it's not like most of the demons we face have some kind of end game."

"It's the Apocalypse," came a voice from the doorway.

Jimmy had apparently left his perch in the yard and now loomed in the living room entrance way. Or, at least, he attempted to loom. His slight stature made this somewhat problematic.

Dean rolled his eyes. "No it's not, man," he said. Turning back to Bobby, he asked, "And no word from any other hunters on her?"

"Nothing really," Bobby said. "A couple of my contacts have run into some of her lackeys, but no one's actually seen her."

"She has a role to play at the end," Jimmy butted in. Again. "Though I do not know what it will be. She needs others to go out and break the Seals for her, to clear the way."

Sam turned. "Wait, seals?"

"Dude, you aren't seriously listening to this, are you?" Dean snorted, "This guy's clearly a few fries short of a Happy Meal."

Sam glared at him. Jimmy ducked his head. "I have been trying to contact my brothers and sisters in order to gather more information, but something is preventing me from doing so. I'm sorry, I wish I could be of more use."

"Hey, don't worry," Sam said, resting a hand on Jimmy's arm. "We'll figure it out."

Jimmy smiled. "Thank you, Sam."

"Meanwhile, back on planet Earth..." Dean interrupted loudly.

This time both Sam and Bobby glared. Jimmy seemed to have retreated back into his own world, maybe trying to commune with the angels.

Bobby jerked his head toward the kitchen. "A word."

Dean followed sullenly as Bobby led the way. "Bobby..."

"Don't 'Bobby' me, boy," Bobby said, "Now, I don't know what lodged itself in your ass and died, but you damn well better get it unstuck and fast. I get it, you had this big plan that your brother ruined by saving your damn soul. But guess what, plans change. So instead of wallowing in self-pity because you don't get to be Hell's bitch in six months, how about you get your head on straight and help us figure out how to beat this thing."

"Yessir," Dean said, head bowed.

Bobby nodded, satisfied. "And while you're at it, lay off Novak. The boy's completely off the charts, but his entire family was just slaughtered. I'm not happier to be stuck with him than anyone else, but let's try a little empathy, yeah?"

Dean didn't answer, but he looked properly chastised so Bobby figured that was enough. "Now, if you boys are sticking around, I'm gonna need some groceries. Take Novak and go into town, I want a break from all of you."

"Okay, so we've got beer, burgers, buns, chips...anything else?"

Dean scanned the contents of their grocery cart. "Don't think so. You need anything, Jimmy?"

Jimmy didn't answer. Dean nudged him. "Hey."

"My name is not Jimmy. I am Castiel."

Dean swallowed his smart retort at Sam's warning glance. "Okay, but do you want anything else?"

Jimmy shook his head. "I do not require sustenance."

If Sam wanted to play along so badly, he could handle this conversation. Dean stalked off toward the frozen food, Sam's coaxing voice fading behind him.

They were the only people in the store beyond a couple bored cashiers and an old man on an electric scooter. Sam set the food down on the belt and Dean watched it slide by, noting the pre-made salad and protein shakes that hadn't been in the cart before.

"That'll be twenty-four sixty, Dean," the cashier said.

Before he could register what was strange about this statement, her eyes flashed black. Behind them, so did the other cashier's. The scooter man stood up, eyes just as dark.

Sam pulled out a knife. "Now, now, Sammy," the first cashier said, "We're not here to fight. We've just brought a message."

"Yeah, and what's that?" Dean asked, reaching for his own knife. The weapons would only slow the demons down, but hopefully it would at least give them time to escape.

"She's waiting for you, Dean. She wants what's rightfully hers and she'll peel you apart to get it."

"If she wants it so much, why send her bitch boys to get it?"

The cashier snarled and lunged over the counter toward Dean. Sam didn't hesitate, plunging the knife straight into the demon's shoulder. A flash of light and the corpse fell to the ground.

Dean had forgotten about that Ruby chick and her demon-ganking knife. He mentally smacked himself for his stupidity, but it wasn't like him and Sam had been on great terms lately. Either way, this definitely evened the odds.

The other cashier lunged toward Sam, who easily dispatched it. Clearly Lilith hadn't sent her Employees of the Month this time, Dean thought as he turned toward the last demon.

He froze. Jimmy was standing in front of the old man, one hand on his wrinkled forehead and a look of intense concentration on his face. The demon froze for just a second, then lifted Jimmy and threw him into a plant display as though he were a ragdoll. Ferns and blossoms flew everywhere as Jimmy's weight cracked the table in two. The table directly behind it toppled and a heavy flower pot landed on his chest.

Both Dean and the demon were too caught up in the spectacle to notice Sam coming up behind them. A knife through the old man's back and their problem was over.

Dean ran over to where a dazed Jimmy lay surrounded by soil and brightly colored petals. "You okay?" he asked, pulling Jimmy up.

"I am. I just..." He trailed off, looking around in wonder.

Dean had made sure the other man was okay. Now he figured it was reasonable to get mad.

"What the hell were you thinking?" he yelled. Jimmy jumped and looked at him.

"I was trying to exorcise the demon," he said. "I'm not sure why it didn't work."

So many answers came to mind that any retort Dean may have had spluttered and died. "Go to the car," he finally snapped, "Just go!"

Jimmy nodded. He then carefully bagged their groceries and walked out the automatic door. Dean turned to Sam, who was watching Jimmy through the window.

"Do I need to explain what was wrong with that situation?" he asked.

Sam's face was unreadable. "No," he said, "no, you don't."

He wiped the knife on the first cashier's apron. "Come on, let's go."

Back at Bobby's house, Dean let loose as Sam patched up Jimmy's wounds.

"You are not an angel!" he yelled, "I'm sorry you couldn't save your family, I really am! But this whole Angel of the Lord thing needs to stop. Because all it's going to accomplish is getting you killed too!"

"This body is but a vessel," Jimmy said, his eyes sad. "Jimmy Novak was too weak to save his family. But he let me in. I promised him I would avenge them, give him meaning."

"By getting slaughtered?" Dean asked. "Dude, there is no such thing as angels. Give it up."

Jimmy looked at him, calm eyes contrasting with the bruises and heavy bandage on his face. "That's your problem, Dean," he said. "You have no faith."


	3. Chapter 3

Battling Perdition (3/3)

"Scotch on the rocks?"

Dean took the drink with a nod of thanks, then downed it quickly.

The bar was hot, loud, and exactly what he needed right now. Sam had tried to argue with him as he walked out the door, then had offered to join. Dean had brushed off all of his attempts. He needed to get out of the house and he definitely did not want to spend time with Sam.

Dammit, why couldn't the idiot have just taken what Dean had given him and let things lie? Everything had been sealed up so nicely. Sam was alive. Dean had let him down by allowing him to be killed, but he'd fixed it. He'd made it up to Sam by giving everything that he had. Just like always. Just like it was supposed to be.

But no, Sam had to start this crusade to save Dean. No matter how many times he told Sam that if the deal was broken, Sam would die. It was like he just didn't care. And it was sheer dumb luck that things had worked out the way they had when Sam shot the demon.

He shivered, remembering that night. Sam had gotten him drunk. Completely obliterated. His recollection of events was pretty fuzzy, but he remembered Sam putting him to bed. He'd been tender, taking off Dean's shoes and helping him out of his jeans. Hell, Sam had even tucked him in, acting as though he was the older brother tending to the younger at the end of a long day.

Dean had woken the next morning to a massive hangover and Sam asleep beside him, clutching Dean to his chest. The Colt lay on the bedside table.

Dean flagged down the bartender for another drink. Then, as if he didn't have enough to worry about with Sam running around playing the hero, now he had to worry about fucking Novak. He understood where Bobby was coming from, letting him stay, but there had to be safer options for him. They should get him to a hospital, get him the help he needed. It wouldn't be the first time a demon attack had sent someone over the edge. Maybe Bobby even had some contacts.

He drained his glass and set it on the counter with its many mates. Standing up, he stretched and tried to clear his mind. Shit, there was no way he could drive back to Bobby's like this. Might as well start walking.

"Buy you another?"

The voice came from the stool beside him, which had been vacant all night. Now it was filled with several feet of gorgeous blonde. She leaned toward Dean with a slight smirk, her breasts straining against her tight blouse.

What the hell, it wasn't like Sam or Bobby was waiting up for him. "Sure thing, darling," Dean replied, sitting back down slightly less gracefully than he had intended.

One drink later and he found himself pressed between her and the Impala's door. His head was spinning from a mix of the alcohol and her perfume as she kissed sloppily at his neck. She had his jeans open and one hand reaching inside as he tried to work the buttons on her blouse. Caught up in the moment, he very nearly missed the blade in her other hand.

He pushed her away just as she swung the knife, his momentum pulling him to the ground with her. Trying to pin her was no use, she was clearly another one of Lilith's buddies and she easily tossed him aside.

Dammit dammit dammit _dammit_! How could he have been so stupid? He'd gone out unarmed, alone, and without telling the others where he'd be. Sure, Sam knew he was at a bar somewhere, but he also knew that it was normal for Dean not to reappear until late the next morning. By that point, he would be dead.

She grabbed for him, but he managed to roll out of the way. Unfortunately, he was far too drunk to put up a serious fight and soon she had him pinned against the Impala again, but this time in a much less comfortable way.

"Just give it up, Dean," she whispered, tracing his Adam's apple with her blade. "You belong to me. I'm just trying to regain what I lost."

Dean's blood ran cold and he instantly sobered. "Lilith?"

Her eyes flashed a sickly white. "Nice to finally meet you," she said. "No worries, you and I, we're going to have all sorts of fun once this whole mess is taken care of."

"Go to hell."

"Oh, I have. And I will. But guess what, sweetie? This time, you'll be coming with me."

Her blade lingered over his throat, then drifted over his eyelids as she savored the moment. Dean's mind attempted to race, still battling the effects of alcohol despite the adrenaline. He really didn't stand a chance against her. But his phone was in his pocket. Maybe he could call Sam and hope Sam could hear the struggle.

Lilith's full attention seemed fixated on her victory. Slowly, Dean inched his hand into his jeans pocket. His fingers brushed against his phone, then froze.

Lilith laughed, the same light giggle she'd shown in the bar. "Oh, Dean," she said, "Did you really think I wouldn't see?"

The knife dug deeper into his flesh and Dean tried not to flinch as blood ran down his cheek. "This will only hurt for a moment."

Lilith raised the knife and Dean squeezed his eyes shut. But the killing blow never came. There was a scream, a flash of white light against his eyelids, and then the sound of heavy breathing.

Dean cautiously opened one eye. Lilith's vessel was on the ground, a knife buried to the hilt in the back of her neck. Standing behind her, eyes wide and face bloody, was Jimmy Novak.

"Dean," he said. His voice was higher than Dean had heard it yet and underneath the blood, his face was pale.

"Jimmy, you okay?"

Jimmy shakily wiped his face on the sleeve of his trenchcoat. "I...I think I..."

He looked down at Lilith's corpse and gagged. Dean reached over to steady him.

"Easy..." he said, falling back into hunter mode. Comforting scared victims came naturally to him, especially if said victim had just saved his life.

He ran a hand up and down Jimmy's arm as the other man took a deep breath and tried to stop shaking.

"I needed to protect you," Jimmy said after a moment. "It's my mission from heaven, I need to...the Apocalypse...you...I don't understand..."

"Come on, get in the car," Dean said, leading Jimmy over to the passenger side. "We can go back to Bobby's and sort all this out."

Jimmy nodded and slid into the car. Dean closed the door behind him, then made his way over to the driver's side. Lilith's body lay crumpled in the parking space beside him. He slid the knife from her flesh, then contemplated her still form. With cars filling the lot and last call a few hours away, it would be a while until she was found. He felt a flash of pity for the girl Lilith had possessed, but there was no time to do anything for her. They needed to get out of here fast.

Houses of the Holy played softly as he drove. Jimmy stared dully out the window for a while, then turned to Dean.

"I'm not an angel, am I?" he asked, voice laced with disgust. "Just a man too weak to save his family."

"What? No, Jimmy, listen-"

"They died in front of me," Jimmy continued. "My wife. My daughter! She was tied to our kitchen chair and she was so scared. I told her it would be okay, everything would be okay. They cut her throat. I couldn't stop them."

Dean tried to interrupt, to tell him it wasn't his fault, but Jimmy barreled on. "I was responsible for her. She trusted me and I got her killed. I'm useless."

"You just killed Lilith," Dean reminded him. "One of the most powerful demons in Hell. That was you, man."

"Luck." Jimmy said. "That doesn't make up for letting my child die. Nothing ever will."

Dean had no response to that. How could he, when this was exactly how he had felt for weeks now? They drove in silence the rest of the way to Bobby's.

Dean stopped the car and cut the engine. Without a word, Jimmy slipped out of the car and into the dark salvage yard. Dean considered following, but stayed where he was, watching Jimmy move into the shadows. He vanished among the skeletal wrecks, coat fluttering like wings in his wake.


End file.
